1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for an encapsulant, an encapsulant, and an electronic device including the encapsulant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting devices such as a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting diode device (OLED), a photoluminescent (PL) device, and the like has been variously applied to a domestic electric device, a lighting device, a display device, various automatic devices, and the like.
The light emitting device may display colors of a light emitting material such as blue, red, and green in a light emission part, or white by combining light emitters displaying different colors. Such a light emitting device may generally include an encapsulant having a packaging or encapsulation structure. The encapsulant may protect the light emitting device from external gas and moisture and externally transmit light at various wavelengths emitted from the light emitting device.